garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Problems, Problems, Problems
Problems, Problems, Problems is an episode from the third season of The Garfield Show. Synopsis Garfield tries to solve the problems of his friends, so he can sleep without being interrupted. Plot Outside Garfield's house, the cat is relaxing on a lawn chair, but this activity comes to an abrupt end when he hears a scratching Lucky saying hello. Lucky tells our hero that he has fleas that won't leave him alone. Garfield, who wants to return to relaxing, decides to help Lucky by giving the fleas a better home. At the city pound, Garfield and Lucky get inside and see Al sleeping. Lucky then dances on the table. Some of the fleas come off but then come back on Lucky. The unfortunate cat says that the plan won't work, but Garfield tells Lucky to continue dancing. Lucky does, and after a few seconds, the fleas jump toward Al. Al wakes up when a crunching sound is heard, and he is scratching endlessly and runs into a panic, leaving the pound. As Lucky thanks Garfield for getting rid the fleas, Bruno (who is in a cage) requests to be freed. Garfield does that, and says goodbye. On a street, Bruno talks with Lucky on how Garfield was a great help fixing Lucky's flea problem, so Bruno thinks that Garfield might help with a romantic problem, as they see Al going crazy, still scratching. As Garfield returns to the lawn chair to relax, Odie wants Garfield to throw the stick, so the dog can fetch it. Garfield says that he was prepared for it. The cat puts the stick on a catapult and it throws the stick somewhere far away. Just as Garfield was about to continue sleeping, Bruno comes and asks Garfield to help him with his girlfriend, Trixie, who broke up with Bruno because she doesn't think he's nice enough. Garfield relents and decides to help. In an alley, Garfield and Bruno see Trixie smelling a flower softly. Garfield suggests Bruno to help an old lady cross the street, but Bruno doesn't know how to, so Garfield shows him how. However, when Garfield offers to help, the old lady, thinking she would get mugged, whacks the cat with her purse, which gets Trixie's attention, and she calls for help. Bruno impulsively comes and trips on a garbage can, and assists the lady by grabbing Garfield and clobbering him offscreen, which made Trixie realize that Bruno is okay in her book. Bruno quietly thanks Garfield for helping out. Afterwards, Al is running in a panic again, still with the fleas on him. As Garfield returns to his lawn chair again, he sees a bluebird wanting Garfield to help with dealing with Harry, who is planning to gulp up the bluebirds again. Garfield comes inside the kitchen and uses the meatloaf and molds it into a bluebird shape, and uses food coloring to disguise the meatloaf's color. Outside, Harry fails to get two of the bluebirds. Harry sees the false bluebird in Garfield's paws, and wants a taste of the bird, after some time, and seeing Al run around again, Garfield learns that Harry was hoping to eating a bluebird all his life, Garfield complies and gives the fake bluebird to Harry, but after eating it, he reacts disdainfully, and as Garfield offers a real bluebird, Harry declines, making him not to eat another bluebird, making him think that it tastes like meatloaf as the bluebird thanks Garfield. And as Garfield returns to his lawn chair, yet again, Squeak comes to ask Garfield for help, then the mole comes, then Hercules, then a chicken, and then a lot of animals come, making Garfield run away from the mob of animals. While escaping the mob, he stops to see a tired Odie with the stick, making Garfield get an idea. Garfield declares to the mob that Odie the Wiser can be a better help. The mob then goes after Odie, as Garfield bails. But as he ran, he bumps into Al. As Al berates Garfield, he realizes that he's not scratching making him cheer, making Garfield realizes the he's got the fleas. Al then feels bad for Garfield saying that he needs to find someone to solve his problems. Major Characters *Garfield *Lucky *Al *Bruno *Trixie *Old Lady *Bluebird *Harry Minor Characters *Odie *Squeak *Mole *Hercules *Chicken *Parakeet *Shrimpy *Rottweiler Trivia *A female cat similar to Lucky is shown among the mob of animals. Clip Category:The Garfield Show Season 3 Episodes Category:The Garfield Show Category:The Garfield Show Episodes